Control
by The Last Performer
Summary: Haru's loosing control over his black side. May contain slight manga spoilers. None are that bad...
1. Fights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba/Fruits Basket or the characters. **

Now that that's out of the way, I wont be posting a disclaimer anymore throughout this story. If you must be reminded, check this chapter. Now, on with Control!

---

Chapter one-Fights

The boy watched his "father" pace in front of the couch he was seated on. He ran his fingers though his white and black hair, waiting for a lecture.

The teen's "father" sighed heavily, and brushed his black hair out of the way of his nearly blind left eye. For a while they were silent, just staring at each other, waiting for the other to talk.

The older one spoke first. "Hatsuharu, you can't keep getting in to fights like this. Even though it isn't exactly your fault, you need to calm down and ignore it. I can't keep showing up at your school pretending to be your father."

"I never asked you to, Tori-nii, you just did. It isn't my fault I get in to fights, I always warn them, but they keep going anyway. I swear, Tori-nii, it isn't my fault."

"I know that, Hatsuharu… But when you get older and need to get a job, getting in to fights all of your school career wont help."

"Tori-nii, please don't start with that…"

"Why not? I'm being serious about this! I can't keep showing up and signing these papers that let you back in to school!" He yelled with a hint of anger, slamming the paper saying that he wouldn't get in to anymore fights at school on the table. Haru just stared at it, emotionless.

"I know, Tori-nii, I'm sorry. I…" He paused, contemplating what he was about to say. "I'll… try to control my black side; get him to calm down, and keep him from taking over, stuff like that…" He faked his voice to sound normal, to hide the insecurity in his voice. He looked down, hiding any evidence that he was afraid. Hatori looked at Haru's bowed head, his green eyes full of surprise. "Hatsuharu… can… can you really do that? You haven't been able to in the past. Ever."

Haru looked up, his eyes, still, insecure. "I don't know… but… I have to try. Even _Yuki_ was telling me that I needed to calm down and not to get in to so many fights…" He told Hatori, looking down again.

"Why have you been snapping so much, anyway?" Hatori asked, sitting down next to Haru on the couch.

"Lately, my black side has been acting up and with the littlest comment _he_ finds insulting I snap and loose all control. Afterwards I don't even remember what the comment _was_."

"You say it as if _he's_ a completely different person," Hatori mumbled, but then wondered if he _was_ like a completely different person. Hatori got up and went to the kitchen, to make some green tea, to sooth his thoughts, and to leave Haru to think alone for a while.

"Hello!" Hatori's friend greeted when he got to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were in _your_ house since it was so… quiet." Hatori sighed, undoing his pale blue tie and unbuttoning his black jacket.

He ignored the comment, and went on with his conversation. "So… How's your talk with the infamous Hatsuharu going, Haa-san?"

"Don't say it like he's a criminal, Shigure!" Hatori hit him in the back of the head, messing up his black hair.

"Ow!" He said, only slightly quieter than a yell, sounding used to being his in the back of the head. Hatori started the green tea and sat down next to his friend.

"Hatsuharu says he's going to try and keep his black side under control… I don't know how well it'll work, so I'd like to stay here with him to see how well it works out."

"Anything for the well being of my family!" The author grinned and laughed superficially.

Hatori sighed, making an annoyed face. Shigure just smiled like a child who had been rewarded with the greatest praise and ice cream for spelling a word correctly.

Haru lay down on the couch and sighed. "At least I get to stay here for a while… And spend more time with Yuki and Kyo…" Haru took off the belt around his neck, then the other 2 necklaces he had around his neck. He then took off his gloves, then his rings, and closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

_Be careful, Hatsu—chan… You can't keep me locked up forever,_ a voice said.

Haru sat up quickly, eyes wide; and scared.

Chapter 1-End

---

Did you like it? If you did (even if you didn't) please review! n.n!


	2. Problems

Menou Kohaku- Yes! There is more! (It would suck if there wasn't more!) And Haru's my favorite too!

Anonomous- Yes, Haru is so awesome! And I _will_ write more! –laughs insanely-

Ritchan-san - Thank you. I'm glad I came up with an original plot! But, how can there not be many Haru stories? He's too awesome to not write about! XD

-- - I think I know what I'm doing. When he said "Hatsu-chan" the point was, that it wasn't anybody calling him. And, nobody called Hatori "Tori-san". Also, when Haru talks to Hatori, he calls him "Tori-nii," which is short for "Hatori-niisan." My proof? In Vol. 5, page 80. Of course, there's always the possibility that you're talking about the original…

Arigatou for the reviews! n.n ! Now, on with the long awaited story!

---

Chapter 2-Problems

The boy sat up, rubbing his purple eyes. "What's that noise…? It's too early for this…" He looked at the clock as he brushed his purple-grey hair out his face. He got out of his bed and walked out of his room, only to walk in to an orange-haired boy.

"Watch it, you damn rat!" He yelled, red eyes now full of anger.

"Oh… So it wasn't the baka neko making those sounds…"

"Of course I'm not! I thought it was you…"

"And it can't be Honda-san… And Shigure and Hatori are both downstairs…"

"So is it Haru?"

"He's the only person left…"

So the 2 teenage boys went to Haru's borrowed room, and slowly opened the door and looked in.

"Haru!" The rat yelled as soon as he saw the ox boy on the floor, under a desk.

"What the hell happened?" The cat yelled as they both ran in to the room.

"Kyo, when I lift the desk, you pull Haru out from under it!" He shouted.

"Right!" He nodded, kneeling next to Haru, ready to pull him out. As the rat lifted it, Kyo pulled him out from under it.

Then there was a flash from the doorway, which caused the rat to drop the drsk and Haru to yell out in pain.

"Oh no! Hatsuharu-san!" A girl with chocolate brown hair and big blue eyes yelled worriedly.

"Shigure!" Kyo yelled. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"You two were working together, I needed a momentum of this solemn occasion!" Shigure grinned.

"Honda-kun, Shigure, move" Hatori demanded from behind them. They did as they were told and moved out of the way. Hatori ran in next to Haru. "Stop standing there and get him out from under the desk! Yuki, Kyo, hurry up!" Hatori urged.

"Haa-san… Is this an act of love, concern, or is it because you're a doctor?"

"All 3!" Hatori yelled, pulling Haru out of the room.

"Let me, Hatori," Yuki picked up Haru and walked down the stairs, then put him down on the couch. Hatori kneeled down and started tending to his wounds.

"What happened to Hatsuharu-san?" The girl asked, following Shigure and Kyo down the stairs in to the living room.

"Maybe a robber broke in and beat up Haru, Tohru-kun!" Shigure turned to her with a worried look on his face.

"Ah! Oh no! That would be horrible!" She gasped.

Yuki hit him on the back of the head. "Please. A robber, beat up_ Haru_? Highly doubtful. Not to mention his windows were locked."

Once Hatori finished with Haru, he got Yuki, Kyo, and tohru to follow him in to the kitchen.

"Why did you need to talk to us, Hatori-san?" Tohru asked innocently.

"Tell me… what sounds did you hear during the night, before you went and checked on Hatsuharu?" He asked.

"I heard yelling… like it was 2 people or something…"

"I heard pounding, like somebody was getting punched."

"I heard crashes! That's why I got worried and went to check…"

"Kyo, you said you heard 2 voices…?" Hatori asked, sitting down and holding his head in confusion.

"Yeah," Kyo answered, not realizing what the other voice could've _been_.

_Was it his black side…? Maybe…Hm…_ Hatori asked himself.

"Hatori-san…" Tohru started, picking up the school paper. "You've been pretending to be Hatsuharu-san's father?"

"Oh… Yes… I have…" He answered, being brought back in to reality.

"Howcome?" She asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion.

"Because…" Hatori sighed. ", his mother got tired of it and hasn't been acting normal, ever since Hatsuharu's father divorced her… Shigure or Ayame didn't exactly seem to fit the job."

"Oh… I see…" Tohru nodded.

"Hatori… I noticed that when Haru first arrived that he has a slight bruise on his arm…" Yuki sat down, very serious. "Was it from one of his fights?"

"I wish… That's from his mother. She threatened to hit him again if he made her mad, which is why he's staying here… More for his mother's sake than his. He doesn't want to hurt her." Hatori admitted, seemingly not wanting to talk about any of this.

"That's so sad!" Tohru managed, about ready to cry.

Later, when Haru had finally woken up and they were all getting ready to eat, an unexpected visitor showed up.

"Hallo!" The blonde half-German boy said as he walked in casually.

"Momitchi! What a wonderful surprise!" Shigure grinned. Momiji grinned back and jumped in to a chair next to Haru.

"Hallo, Haru!"

"Stupid kid!" Haru got ready to punch him, but stopped and looked up, completely clueless. "Oh, hey, Momiji," Haru said casually, turning back to his salad.

Momiji looked at Haru, totally confused, his sepia brown eyes oddly wide.

"Hatsuharu… is something wrong? You haven't even touched your salad…" Hatori asked him, watching his uneaten dinner.

Haru looked at him, and poked the salad with his chopsticks. "There," he said, getting up. "I'm not really hungry…" He turned and went back up to his room.

"Is Haru still trying to get over what happened with Akito?" Momiji asked, taking Haru's salad and eating it.

Yuki looked at Hatori. "What happened with Akito?" He demanded harshly. Shigure quickly sneaked out, knowing all about what's happened but, of course, never telling.

Hatori watched the sneaky little dog walk out, unnoticed. He took a deep breath, preparing to explain. "Ok. I'd just finished telling Akito that he was sick again, so, of course, he was mad. I left quickly so he didn't have time to attack me… And Hatsuharu happened to be passing by. So Akito beat him up. But, Hatsuharu couldn't control his anger and snapped. Akito, appalled by Hatsuharu's behavior, beat him up even worse. That's why he was in the hospital a couple weeks ago."

"Oh…" Yuki looked at the ground, feeling selfish again. He only went to visit Haru once or twice, where if he'd been in the hospital, Haru would've gone to see him everyday. Tohru covered her tear-filled eyes and sobbed in to her palms.

"I don't someone like Haru would cling to something like that," Kyo answered Momiji finally, trying to conceal the pitty he felt for Haru.

Momiji finished Haru's salad. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Oh, Tohru, please don't cry…"

"But… it's so sad! Poor Hatsuharu-san!" She sobbed.

_Poor Hatsuharu indeed… He could be in some serious trouble…_ Hatori thought as the others tried to comfort Tohru.

Chapter 2-End.

The reason Haru was eating a salad, in case you were wondering, is because I decided to make him a vegetarian. I mean, if I changed in to and animal, I would be a vegetarian too! Wouldn't you?

Please review, readers! n.n


	3. Interference

Ritchan-san- Ok, I wasn't sure if I made it (the problem) too obvious or not. I'm glad I didn't, because that would be boring. And, no, this will not be yaoi. I think it's sweet that he loves Yuki, but no. It won't be yaoi.

TtMai- Thanks for the encouragement! n.n

Arigatou! So, on to chapter 3! Man, I'm getting lamer and lamer each time… XD

---

Chapter 3-Interference

Hatori walked in to the almost-empty classroom. He walked over to the sensei's desk and sat down in front of it seriously. The sensei looked up ", Sohma Hatori, correct?"

Hatori nodded and asked ", did Hatsuharu get in to another fight, Takedakeshii-san?"

"No… But, does he have some kind of weird medical condition?"

"Not that I know of…"

"So then he's just being and idiot…"

"What did he do?" Hatori asked finally. If it wasn't him getting in to a fight, what could it have been? He didn't even see Haru at Shigure's house before Takedakeshii called and asked him to come to the school. Hatori let out a sigh, waiting for an explanation.

"It's not so much what he _did_ do, as much as what he _didn't _do…"

"What do you mean?"

"He wasn't paying attention to anybody during class…"

--Flashback (Takedakeshi's POV)--

I sat, bored, at my beautifully organized desk. "Haru! Come up to the board and solve the problem!" I called; this could prove entertaining to me. But he didn't respond. "Haru!" I called again, hoping to get his attention. Again, I got no response from the little punk. I went up to his desk, stared at him, and noticed his unfocused eyes staring outside. "Sohma Hatsuharu, listen to me!" I shouted at him.

He looked at me blankly. "Huh…?"

"Pay attention, Haru!"

Momiji stood up, and interrupted. "Don't yell at him too much, sensei!"

"Why not, Momiji?"

"He got really beat-" He started, but Haru lazily covered his mouth.

"It's not important, Momiji…" He said, then got up and left.

--End of Flashback (normal POV)--

"Not paying attention? That's weird for him… Normally he probably would've realized you called him the second time…"

"Yeah, I know… which is why I'm concerned."

Hatori looked out the window and sighed. _Hatsuharu… I hope what's wrong isn't what I think it is…_

"And why was he so beat up?" Takedakeshii asked, regaining Hatori's attention.

"That? Oh…" Hatori bit his bottom lip childishly, attempting to come up with a plausible explanation. "A robber broke in to the house… and Hatsuharu tried to defend our stuff, but got himself beat up in the process…"

"Oh…" He sighed. He didn't believe the story, but decided it was best left not discussed.

They both tried to think of something to say. Sadly, their attempts failed.

"Oh!" He jerked up his head. "I remember! The coach wanted to talk to you about Haru!"

"Oh… Um… Ok…" Hatori stood up, bowed politely and walked out. "Now… Where's the gym?" Hatori wandered through the school for about 5 minutes before finding the gym. _God… The school's like a maze…_ He thought as he walked in. He searched the hot room for the coach.

"Oh! Sohma-san?" The coach walked up. "Hey, I needed to talk to you."

"Yes, Hatsuharu's sensei told me. So… What did he do?"

"Does he, by any chance, have some kind of weird medical condition?"

"No," Hatori snapped, highly annoyed by now.

"Ok…" The coach said nervously.

Hatori sighed, apologizing silently, and asked ", what did Hatsuharu do?"

"Nothing… He just seemed oddly tired, and fainted during class."

"He fainted?"

"Yup. Right in front of everyone; once he got to the clinic the nurse said he was just fatigued and needed to rest."

Hatori thought for a moment. "Do you, by any chance, know where Hatsuharu is? Or who he went home with?"

"I saw him go home with Momiji, Yuki, Kyo, and Honda," he frowned.

"Hm. Ok, I have to go now. Thank you!" He shouted as he ran out to his car. By the time Hatori got to Shigure's house, everybody was crowded around Haru, who was lying on the floor in his cow form. "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked, walking over to them.

"Haru's weak… He fainted and transformed right when we got here," Yuki explained.

Haru changed back, forcing Tohru to turn around, blushing. He opened his eyes, which were unfocused. He had to blink a couple times, and without realizing everybody around him, got dressed.

"Haru!" Yuki yelled to get his attention.

He looked at him ", when'd you get here?"

Yuki ignored the question, and asked ", what's wrong with you?"

Haru's eyes got wide, and get ran out of the room.

"Haru!" Hatori yelled. "Yuki, you come with me, everybody else – wait here!" And he and Yuki ran after Haru

Chapter 3-End

Thank you for reading… please review.


	4. Talk

Luna-Starr-Um… Ok. I shall update! XD (Haru) –Poof- Moooo…. Great. Now I'm a cow.

Ritchan-san-They'll find out… in chapter 7 or so… Maybe I shouldn't have told you, but it's something to look forward to! Right, kinda…?

Ignoring what I said in the previous reviewers response, I shall start chapter 4!

---

Chapter 4-Talk

Hatori and Yuki walked in to see Black Haru in a corner. "I've been needing to talk to you, um, what should I call you?" Hatori asked.

"Oh? You need to talk to _me_, Hatori? Well, don't I feel special. The weakling calls you 'Tori-nii,' right?" He said, standing up. "Hey, Yuki, long time no see."

Yuki looked annoyed, but did nothing to return Haru's words.

"Oh, to answer your question, Hatori… just call me 'Hatsu-san.' I call the weakling 'Hatsu-chan,' so '-san' suits me just fine." Haru answered, turning to Hatori.

"'The weakling,' is that Hatsuharu?"

"Yup. Y'know, Yuki… The weakling really likes you," Haru smirked. Yuki blushed slightly, not knowing how to respond to his comment. "But, of course, I like you too," he said, walking towards him. Yuki backed up until he was against the wall. Haru put his left hand on the wall next to Yuki. He smirked and placed his right hand on Yuki's cheek; Yuki tensed, not waning to hurt Haru, but wishing for him to _not touch him_.

"Hatsu-san! I must speak to you; time is valuable," Hatori announced. Haru turned lazily to Hatori.

He glared at him. "What?" He asked harshly. Yuki relaxed, letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, and promising himself to thank Hatori afterwards.

"Why have you been coming out so often?"

"'Coming out'? God, you make it sound _wrong_!" He laughed.

"He _meant_ why are you taking over in stead of Haru!" Yelled a _very_ impatient Yuki.

Haru frowned. "Are you sure you want to know? You might not like the answer…"

"Yes. Tell me," Hatori insisted.

"He said he was tired of being 'bent,' he said he was sick of always having to change to make others happy. But he didn't want to make Yuki mad at him, so he did his best not to let me take over," he explained. "But he said he was happy… that he could help others. He said that was all the mattered, other peoples happiness. That's where I come in…"

Yuki looked down at the ground angrily. So it was _his_ fault. He was the one Haru "bent" for. _He_ was the one Haru didn't want to make mad.

"Oh don't worry, Yuki. He doesn't blame you. Where's Kyo? I wanna fight him…"

"Not yet. I still have questions," Hatori said, glaring at Haru.

He only sighed. "Ask away. Can't guarantee any answers, though."

"Why did you hurt Haru?"

"1, he was annoying. 2, he was trying to stop me."

"How was he annoying?"

"'Stop, Haru-san! Please! It isn't their fault! Don't cause trouble for Yuki! Stop it!'" Black Haru said, bringing out White Haru's voice.

Hatori gritted his teeth. "How was he trying to stop you? What were you doing?"

"From taking over and all of that crap," Haru looked around boredly.

_Short attention span, I see…_Hatori thought. "Why-"He started.

"You know, you're really pissing me off!" Haru yelled running at Hatori. He lowered his head, and shut his eyes, ready to be punched. But Yuki stopped him; he caught his fist, and threw him back in to the wall.

"You've crossed the line, 'Hatsu-san'!" Yuki yelled.

Chapter 4-End.

Did you like it? And is it just me, or did this chapter seem really short? Anyway… Please review. Man, I should put more here…


	5. Yin Yang

Ritchan-san- XD You shall see…

-- - Hey, I'm not stupid. I know (enough) about what I'm talking about. And besides, think about it, Ayame always calls him 'Tori-san.' It's because they're close, and related that he can call him that. If you don't like it don't read the story. (But again, I am referring to the Tokyopop version.)

---

Chapter 5- Yin Yang

"Oh, have I made you mad, Yuki?" He smirked slightly. "Well, to bring Hatsu-chan back you're going to have to force him out again!"

"Ok then! I think I will!" He yelled, making a fist.

"Yuki-!" Hatori yelled in an attempt to stop them.

"But you know I'm doing it to help Hatsu-chan. I'm _protecting_ him. Hurt me, you hurt him too! You _know_ that, that's why you haven't attacked yet, am I right?"

Yuki unclenched his fist, eyes wide. _What was I thinking? I really could've hurt Haru! I'm such an idiot! I really, really could've hurt him!_ He yelled to himself mentally.

"I'm protecting him from being an idiot. I'm saving him from doing something stupid, from taking in all the pain…"

Hatori mumbled something neither of them could hear, Haru shot Hatori a cold glare before returning to his explaination.

"He was bring _too_ selfless, y'know… That _is_ why Yuki can stay here. That _is _why he calls Shigure sensei!"

"And in return for all the 'kindness' you give him, what does he give you?" Hatori snapped at Black Haru.

"Don't talk to me like that, Hatori! You know what could happen if I were to attack you…"

"I would defend him and you'd get in to serious trouble!" Yuki reminded him.

"Answer my question, Haru," Hatori demanded, every second a bit of his patients turning in to rage.

"It's easy, not hard to see. Most of the time he'll just let me take over-"

"'Most of the time'?"

"Yeah. That's why I had to punish him after he agreed to try and 'control' me. He's way too weak to _ever_ stop me!" He laughed. "He, of course, fought back, being the idiot he is. He lost, and that's about when you found him lying under the desk."

"You… How could you do that to him?" Yuki yelled.

"He needed to learn his place! He was being so cruel; keeping me locked up inside like that… Especially after all I've done from him!"

"So you're mad at him…?"

"Well, no duh!"

"He's mad at you too. You've been causing Hatsuharu a lot of trouble at school. You know that, don't you?"

"H-Hatsu-chan?" He asked suddenly.

_What the…?_ Hatori and Yuki thought.

"What are you doing?" He shouted, turning away. "Stop this Hatsu-chan! Stop it!" He leaned against the wall, not facing Hatori or Yuki.

"Haru…?" Yuki asked, running over to Haru and looked at his face. Yuki tared at his wet cheeks, and the tears pouring from his eyes.

Haru collapsed, unconscious, and then there was a crash from the living room.

Chapter 5-end

---

Is it just me or was that a short chapter? Don't you think a crying Haru would be pretty? Ok, maybe it's just my demented mind that thinks so… Anyway, please review.


	6. Company

Kerrilea-XD! I'm glad you like it so much! But, sadly, Yuki doesn't like Haru like that… How sad. Oh well!

Yuki- Year of the Rat- Patients, Yuki-chan, patients. Heh, heh… Yuki-chan… And thank you for telling me that you were formerly, Ritchan-san! Thanks for sticking with the story all this time!

Malachite Iris- Yay! I'm so glad so many people like my story! (So many… 3 people… wow…) Mwhaha… Twisted minds are _fun_!

Arigatou, minna!

---

Chapter 6-Company

Hatori ran out, followed by Yuki, who was carrying the ox boy in his arms. _If Kyo makes some dirty joke about this, I'll kill him… I swear I'll kill him!_ Yuki thought angrily, wondering why Hatori wouldn't carry Haru around. But then Yuki looked up at the "girl" standing in front of him, staring at the ground. Her neat brown hair was covering her eyes. And she was wearing a yellow kimono with beautifully embroidered sakura trees. She really was a beautiful person, but, despite her beauty, Yuki frowned at the sight of the cross-dresser.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… know that down! I can't believe this happened again, I broke this beautiful pot…" He apologized, picking up the now cracked pot. "I should pay for it! I'll get you the money and you can buy another one!"

"Ritchan-san! Please, it's ok! We can buy another one! Are you hurt at all?" Tohru asked kindly.

"You're so kind, Tohru-san…" Ristu smiled slightly, wiping the tears from his face. "You shouldn't waste such kind words on somebody as worthless as me…"

"Ritsu… What on earth are you doing here, don't you have school?" Yuki asked finally as he put Haru down on the couch. _He's heavier than expected…_

"Ah! I'm sorry… I do, but… I just needed to… apologize…"

"What for?" Kyo half-yelled, clearly annoyed, although trying to be nice to the overly apologetic monkey.

Ristu looked at Haru, eyes starting to fill with tears. "What's happened to him… it has to be my fault somehow, my very existence must have cursed him… and for that… I APOLOGIZE! IT'S MY FAULT! IF HE GET'S SENT TO A MENTAL WARD IT'S ALL MY FAULT! IF HE GET'S DRAGGED OFF, IT WILL BE ENTIRELY MY FAULT! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Could you be quiet? It's possible that this could be one of the only times Hatsuharu's going to be able to sleep. Don't ruin it," Hatori scolded.

"Ah. Wh-what? I'm sorry…" Ritsu looked down, tears strolling down his face. "Why did I have to be such a bother?"

"Yuki!" A voice rang from the door.

_ No… Please, oh god, no…_Yuki looked up, eyes wide. "N-nii-san… Hiro and Kisa, too? Where on earth do you all come from?"

Ayame laughed. "Ah yes, of course! I'm so glad we came, Little brother!"

"Ayame, why are all of you here?" Hatori asked, on the brink of yelling.

"They wanted to come see Tohru-kun! And of course I couldn't let them go alone! And then I figured _she'd_ want to come to!"

"'She'?" Kyo asked, eye brow twitching slightly.

"Yuki, can you take Hatsuhau up to his room before all the commotion starts?" Hatori asked, his face a pure example of annoyance.

"Hm? Oh, ok…" Yuki picked up Haru and walked up the stairs, once he put him down he thought, _the weight of the world has been lifted off my shoulders…_ And he walked back down, and sat down on the couch.

"Kyo-kun!" A girl screamed, running up to the orange haired cat. Her brown eyes, glaring in to his red eyes. "Why don't you ever come and see me?" She yelled frantically.

"Ever stop and think that maybe I don't want to?" He yelled back.

"You…" She paused ", don't want to see me…?" She asked, her eyes watering up. She covered her face with her soft hands. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her green shirt and rested her other hand on her blue skirt.

"Ah! Wait! Don't cry! Aw, come on! Stop crying!" Begged the cat that couldn't stand tears.

_Tonight is going to be a very noisy night…_ Shigure thought, hoping they wouldn't break the house.

"You… JERK!" Kagura yelled, punching Kyo, causing him to fly through the wall.

"Kagura."

"Yes?"

"Be quiet or leave," Hatori told her coldly.

"Ah? Um, ok…" She said, sitting down, clinging to Kyo's arm.

"We don't have enough rooms for this…" Shigure sighed.

"Yuki," Hatori said suddenly, turning to him.

"Yes?"

"Tonight, sleep in Hatsuharu's room. Ayame, can sleep in Shigure's room-"

"Are you going to sleep with us, Tori-san? If you did it would be just like a sleep over!" Ayame grinned.

Hatori sighed, but continued. "Ritsu and Hiro can take Yuki's room-"

"Why should I have to share a room with _him_?" Hiro interrupted. As Hatori wondered why he couldn't speak without being interrupted, Hiro continued. "Do you think that just because I'm small you can stick me in just any room or something?"

"Hiro-"

"I don't want you to try and push me around because I'm little!"

"I'm sorry…" Ristu apologized, without realizing that it wasn't his fault.

"Hiro, deal with it. It's only for a night or two!" Yuki scolded, remembering _his_ nights in a dark room spent all alone. "Be happy you'll have company! Whne I was your age-! …Nevermind." He thought, _I shouldn't tell him. It would be a waste of his time. Not to mention it's not like I want to talk about it,_ as he marched up to his newly assigned room.

_Yuki-kun…I hope he's ok._ Tohru thought as she watched him stop angrily up the stairs.

Hatori sighed, finally being able to continue. "Kisa and Kagura can all stay in Tohru's room."

"Yay! Onee-chan!" Kisa smiled, at Tohru, who smiled back.

"And I'll sleep in Kyo's-" As Hatori started to claim part of Kyo's room, Momiji walked in. "My dad said I can spend the night here!"

"Momitchi, what a surprise!" Shigure half-laughed.

"I was worried about Haru, and I figured getting to see Tohru was an extra bonus!"

"Momiji, you can sleep in Kyo's room and I…" Hatori shot a glace at Shigure and Ayame ", will have to sleep with them…"

Hatori sat down on the couch, next to Kisa, resting his face on his hands, which were sloppily placed on his legs.

"Is something wrong, Hatorioji-chan?" Kisa asked, looking up at him.

_I'll need to do some research… _He thought, not paying attention to Kisa at all._ I hope I'm not right about all this…_

"Shigure."

"Yes, Haa-san?"

"May I use your computer?"

"Of course…"

So Hatori went to Shigure's room and started his "research."

Chapter 6-End

A chapter that doesn't much involve Haru, finally! Please review, thank you. n.n


	7. Explanation

Yuki- Year of the Rat- Yeah, sorry about the lack of updates, school just started and everything, so yeah….

Malachite Iris- o.o Um… Ok. Yeah, a party he probably doesn't want! He's afraid his house is going to get broken…

Erenriel the Elven Canuck- Akito and Kureno aren't there either! But I suppose that's a good thing, right? Ha ha… I suppose it could be bad…

---

Chapter 7- Explanation

"So, what do you need my computer for, Haa-san?" Shigure asked, sitting down next to Hatori.

"Research…" He told him without taking his eyes off the screen.

"You've been in here for about 2 hours… Aaya's beginning to worry about you."

"Is he really?" He asked sarcastically, picking up his cup and sipping it. "it, I need more tea…" He took off his glasses, and stood up.

As he left the room, Shigure took a sneak peek of what Hatori was looking at. His eyes widened as he looked at the screen. "Schizophrenia? So this is much worse than I thought… Maybe… I should tell Akito-san… That could just make matters worse if he came here… Especially for Yuki…" Shigure got up and went out to the living room.

"Tori-san… You seem awfully worried… so what's up?" Ayame asked, walking in to the kitchen.

"Hm… I think it's about time I tell you all…" Hatori sighed.

"Tell us all what…?"

"What I've found… about Hatsuharu. I think it's beyond what we all thought it was."

"Is it really?"

"Yes." He sighed again. "Go get Yuki…"

"What if he's asleep?" Ayame asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Wake him up," He waved his hand in a gesture to hurry. "I want to hurry this up before Hatsuharu wakes up and can walk in on us."

"You'll have to tell him eventually, you know that, don't you, Tori-san?" Ayame said as he walked out to go get his little brother.

Hatori finished making his tea and walked out to make the announcement.

"What?" Hiro asked. "Why did you have to do research?"

"If you keep that up I won't tell you," Hatori snapped back.

"Is it about Haru?" Momiji asked. "Did you find out what's wrong with him?"

"Yes, I did… I think."

"So tell us! And how do we cure it?"

Hatori was silent as he tried to think of how to tell them. They all waited anxiously as Hatori tried to phrase his words in his mind. Ayame and Yuki came down the stairs. "Hatori, do you really know what's wrong with him?" Yuki asked, apparently concerned.

"I _think_," Hatori answered.

Once everybody was comfortably seated, Hatori started his explanation. "As we all know, Hatsuharu has a split personality, now known as Dissociative Identity Disorder, or DID. But, I found something else out…"

"Why are you dragging this on? You could just get to the point. Be more concise, why don't you? _Some of us_ are still in grade school and don't much care about mental illnesses. What if we got scared, and were afraid we had it or something?"

"Hiro-chan… I… I want… to know… what's happening…" Kisa stuttered.

Turning back to Hatori, Hiro said ", hurry up and get to the point!"

Hatori sighed. "I think… he might be schizophrenic."

"What on _earth_ is that, Hatori?" Yuki asked, puzzled.

"As Hiro said, it's a mental illness… It's when people have 'disturbances' in their thoughts, emotions, and stuff like that. I'm afraid both sides of Hatsuharu are schizophrenic. It seems Black Hatsuharu is 'positive' or 'active' and White Hatsuharu are 'negative' or 'passive', and-"

"What's all this about positive and negative…?" Kyo asked, thinking instantly of mathematics.

"There are 2 major groups of symptoms. Positive, and active, or negative, and passive… Each have their own traits. Anyway… Yuki,"

"Yes?" He asked, looking up.

"Did you notice, how when we had our talk with 'Hatsu-san,' he kept switching between subjects randomly?"

"Now that you mention it… He did…" Yuki put his elbow on his knee and rested his hand in his palm. _I'm exhausted… But I need to focus on what's happening to Haru… This is much more important than my exhaustion…_ He decided in his mind, while everybody asked Hatori to explain who 'Hatsu-san' was.

"Disorganized thinking; one of the more common symptoms. And White Hatsuharu has more noticeable symptoms… Such as fatigue and poor concentration, like the day I had to go see his sensei. And they day Momiji came…-"

"-when he didn't even touch his salad!" Momiji finished for him.

"Yes… Appetite problems. Apathy in general…"

"Hatorioji-chan!" Kisa raised her hand, as if she were at school. "What's apathy…?" She asked, putting her hand down.

But Tohru had to add ", yes… I'm afraid I don't know what it means either."

"I shall explain it, Tori-san!" Ayame stood and suddenly bolted in front of Hatori. "Apathy is when somebody has no expression whatsoever! They look like this all the time!" He said, putting on a straight face with no happiness or sadness or mad(-ness…?).

_That's kind of creepy…_ Tohru and Kisa thought, scooting back in their chairs.

Taking his chance, Hatori took a sip of his now cold green tea, and continued explaining. "It's harder to notice, but he has a sleeping problem too, and probably other ones that nobody ever noticed."

"How can we cure it…?" Tohru asked.

"I haven't found out yet, but I thought all of you would want to know what was going on with Hatsuharu…" He turned to leave.

"Haa-san! You aren't going to let us hang like this!" Shigure yelled, standing up.

"That's all I know, Shigure. I need to find out how to cure this…"

"Cure what…?" Haru asked as he stumbled down the stairs. Everybody stared at him. "What…?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

Chapter 7-End

Bum bum bum!

Anyway, the "mad(-ness…?)" thing, it just makes sense to me. HappiNESS and sadNESS, so why not madNESS, too? Oh yeah, the sites I got the info from are:

http/ and

http/ review! n.n


	8. Truth

Erenriel the Elven Canuck- They do really? Wow… See, I don't know this stuff… Haha, anyway… I hope Haru gets better soon too.

Yuki- Year of the Rat- Thanks! I just wanted to make sure I didn't sound stupid in front of people who actually _do_ know… -nervous laugh- And I think mental illnesses are interesting.

Sanrio-chan- Being a dork is fun! Was the lunch good? Sorry, a little late… but was it? XD Thanks for all the reviews, Sanrio-chan!

Overlord crazyjane XIII­- Yes, I know the difference! –laugh's insanely- I just want to sound smart… XD It bugs me too, Jane-san! (Can I call you that?) Anyway, thanks!

Arigatou, and gomen for not updating in such a long time!

---

Chapter 8- Truth

Hatori wondered if he should tell Haru what was wrong… But decided not to, not yet at least… "An illness Akito has… He's sick and I wanted to cure him before it gets too serious," he lied. It was painful, keeping such a huge thing from him… but he would tell him eventually… and it wouldn't hurt anymore.

"Oh… Good luck then."

The next night everybody pretty much relaxed. Haru was told why on earth he was asleep in Yuki's room (not that he minded much), after he had fallen asleep on the couch, and Hatori was looking up the cure for schizophrenia.

"Haru-chan!" Kagura ran up, and smiled up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Got milk?"

Haru smiled, then he started laughing. Kagura joined in too.

"Haru, I'm gonna go to bed now, good night," Yuki informed him as he went upstairs.

"Oh, should I come too, so I don't wake you up later?"

"No," Yuki turned and shot Haru a mysterious smile. "It's ok."

"If you're sure…" Haru went and sat down on the couch. _Everybody's acting weird…_ He thought, although choosing to ignore it.

"Let's play a game, before Kisa and Hiro have to go home!" Momiji grinned to Haru, as he pulled out a popular board game.

"Ok," Haru agreed. But he couldn't help but wonder, _why's everybody being so nice to me…?_

Kagura walked in to the kitchen, where Ayame and Shigure were talking. "Um… Shii-chan?" She asked awkwardly, almost embarrassed.

"Yes, Kagura?"

"Is… Haru-chan going to be ok?" She asked, saddened deeply by her friend's mental state.

"You'll have to ask Haa-san about that. I don't know, although it seems we're all very worried for Haa-kun's mental health."

"Of course we are!" Ayame yelled over dramatically. "Ha-"

"Aya-nii… Sensei… Kagura…"

All three of them turned to him, with the same thought in mind: _Oh crap!_

"What do you mean your 'worried about my mental health'?" Haru asked simply. When they all turned away, Haru just said ", ok. I guess I'll find out sooner or later," and left.

After watching Haru walk out of the house, Kisa turned to Hiro with a determined look on her face. "Hiro-chan, let's go tell him what's wrong."

"Kisa, no! I mean, what if he goes black and hurts you or something?" Hiro responded immediately. "We _can't_, Kisa!"

"But he looked so sad…"

"This is one job that should be left to the grown-ups. Kisa, he really could hurt you!"

Stunned at Hiro's harsh, yet kind, words, Kisa went back to playing their game. But then Momiji stood up.

"I'm gonna tell Haru. He deserves to know. You guys, Kagura, and Aya go ahead and go, ok…?"

"Think about this, Rabbit!" Hiro yelled. "What if he hurts you?"

"I'll be fine. Just don't tell Ha'ri, 'k?" He smiled; winking at them, then ran out.

"Momiji-kun, ah, where's he going?" Tohru asked as she walked down stairs.

"Baka onna! The rabbit went after Haru-nii!" Hiro yelled. She looked out the window to see Momiji run in to the forest and it start to rain.

"Momiji-kun… Hatsuhar-san… I hope they'll be ok…"

"Onne-chan… I'm worried…"

"Haru!" Momiji yelled in to the forest. "Haru!" He shouted again. "It's raining now, this can't be good…" he sighed, rubbing his arms in an attempt to warm himself.

"Momiji? What are you doing out here?"

Momiji turned in an automatic response to his name. "Yuki! I thought you went to sleep..."

"I did, the storm woke me up," he told him, shaking his head. "But what are you doing?"

"What are _you_ doing?" He asked, eyeing the tarp, nails, and mallet in his hands.

"Um…" He stalled, trying to think of a plausible explanation. "I asked you first," was all he could think of.

"Ok, Yuki," Momiji half-laughed. "I'm looking for Haru, he ran off a while ago…"

"Why?"

"He got mad because I guess he overheard Shii-chan and Aya talking or something like that."

"Good luck then!" Yuki yelled as he ran off.

_I wonder where he's going… Silly Yuki_, Momiji smiled as he continued running in his search for Haru. _Where could Haru possibly be? He isn't answering my calls… _"Haru!" Momiji called once more. "Please! Answer me!"

"Momiji?"

_Ah! That's Haru's voice!_ Momiji ran in to the flurry of trees; he ran until he found the clearing where Haru was standing in. "Aren't you cold out here, Haru?"

"No… So, why are you out here?" He turned to Momiji; he felt as if Haru wanted to be alone, but he wouldn't give up.

"I came to tell you the truth…"

The rain only got harder; the water droplets ran down their faces, like water flowing down a waterfall. Their clothes soaked, the cold wind thrashing against their already cold faces.

"Finally!" Haru yelled as loud as he possibly could, he cloaked it well, but Momiji could tell he was sad.

"You don't have to pretend!" Momiji shouted, shutting his eyes, which were filled with tears. Momiji didn't care that he was crying, he just wanted Haru to be happy. "I know you're sad! It isn't hard to tell! So please, just… give me a chance!"

_He's crying… for me…?_ Haru was shocked, he couldn't believe somebody would _do_ something like that.

_**He's lying! He just wants to use you, like everybody else! Don't listen!**_

"Ok, Momij… I'll listen to you…" He told him stiffly, attempting to block out the voices in his head.

"I'm sorry… Ha'ri just told us…" Momiji cried. "I've wanted to say something to you, but I never had a chance…"

"Tell me now… Before Kuro-san takes over my body…"

"You… You're schizophrenic! But I don't think it's because of normal means, I think it's because of your other personality… I mean, the symptoms…"

"Kuro-san said it's because I'm stressed, and I'm being to selfless… It's odd… we never really talked like we do now… It's almost like telepathy…"

"You still trust him? Even after he hurt you so bad?"

"What can I say? He's always protected me, he's normally so nice…"

_Beating people up is nice…?_ Momiji thought, fairly surprised at Haru's words.

"I feel so bad about keeping him locked up like I am right now… But don't you think he should calm down…?"

"I think he knows he needs to… But he just wants to protect you.."

"I know…"

Chapter 8- End

Sorry for the lack of updates! School has stressed me a lot lately… You know how that goes? Does my story still make sense…? If it doesn't, please tell me!


	9. Pain

SO SORRY, EVERYONE! DX I was planning to update sooner over the break… but my bro came home and kinda took the room my computers in, so I couldn't get to it! ;-; When he left, I hooked up my computer and found out it was broken! So we had to fix it… it's still all screwy and stuff-

Wait, you don't want to hear this do you? XD Oh well! Thanks for being patient! Here's the long awaited chapter 9!

---

Chapter 9- Pain

Momiji smiled, turning around, prepared to go back.

"Why did you tell him?" Haru's voice yelled.

Momiji's eyes widened in terror; he turned around slowly. "H-haru… I… I…"

"No! I don't wanna hear your lousy excuses! I was trying to help him, but then you came and reined it!" Haru walked up to Momiji and grabbed the collar of his shirt, growling angrily.

"Don't you see?" Momiji yelled back ", Haru needs you to calm down! His biggest problem right now is you!" At this point, Momiji didn't care if he got hurt. He was doing this for Haru. _Haru_ was the one that needed help. The physical pain he was about to endure couldn't compare to the war going on inside Haru's head.

"Liar! He needs me!" He yelled as he punched Momiji, sending him hard in to the ground.

Momiji began to cry, although his tears were concealed by the rain drops. "Haru… What Haru needs most is for you to leave him alone!" He yelled, sitting up slowly. Haru kicked him in the stomach, forcing him to yell out in pain and fall to the ground again. Momiji couldn't fight… he didn't stand a chance against Haru. "I wont give up, and neither will Haru! I'll get up again! I know I can help Haru!" He yelled.

"No! You cant help him! You wont be able to! Only _I_ can help Haru now!" He yelled, disguising his sadness with anger.

"I can! You just don't want anybody else hurting him! But I wont, I swear I wont!"

"Liar!" He screamed, kicking Momiji again, sending him rolling across the muddy ground in to a tree.

Momiji managed the words ", just let me help…" out of his mouth before he slipped in to unconsciousness.

Haru fell suddenly to the ground. "Hatsu-chan… This is all for you! I'm doing this all for you!"

_But you hurt Momiji… Why?_

"He'd hurt you. All he would do is use you! Can't you see that only I can help? If he helps you… you'll feel like you owe him! And that's something you can't risk. You're too selfless, you can't… keep… giving yourself… away…" Haru fell over from exhaustion and passed out.

Yuki ran by, his clothes completely soaked. "Haru? Momiji!" He yelled, running through the brush over to them. "Oh my god! What happened!" He yelled to nobody in particular. _Hm… Haru just looks exhausted, but Momiji… Did Haru go black and hurt him!_

He figured it wouldn't be hard to carry the 2 boys… unless, of course, Haru changed in to an ox while being carried. He decided it didn't matter, as he lifted Haru on to his back, then picked up Momiji and carried him in his arms. Then he started to trudge back to Shigure's house.

It was so hard to move through the mud; his feet stuck to the ground. His body ached under the weight of the other 2 junishii. As much as it weas painful to walk while carrying them, it was even worse to see his friends in this pain. He had a headache, and he was probably going to get sick…

It didn't matter.

He stumbled in to Shigure's house, panting hard and shaking the water off his face and hair. He set Haru down on the couch, and then Momiji down on the chair. Unable to stand anymore, he collapsed and slipped in to his own unconscious state.

"Yuki-kun! Momiji-kun! Hatsuharu-san!" Tohru yelled as she walked in. "Hatori-san!" She yelled, running to the next room.

"Honda-kun? What's wrong?" Hatori asked, taking off his glasses and looking at her with his tired eyes.

"Momiji-kun, Yuki-kun, and Hatsuharu-san!"

"They're back?"

"And unconscious! In the living room!" She yelled urgently. Hatori stood up and ran out to them. _Oh my god… They must be so cold… and wet… Momiji looks like he's in so much pain… except for his smile…_ First, Hatori tended to Momiji, then took him up to Kyo's room. When he got back down, he dragged Yuki and Haru up to their room, figuring that they were both just exhausted. He changed all their clothes, and gave their wet clothes to Tohru to wash. _Momiji's now in the same boat as Haru… Kind of_, Hatori thought, sighing out loud, _Momiji's feeling Black Haru's wrath… but still, he fights on to help Haru… I wonder what Haru thinks about all of this…_

Haru woke up later and sat up, looking up at Yuki's bed. _Oh… I better not wake him up…_ He thought selflessly as he got up and walked downstairs. He began making some tea, just to relax him. It was quiet now… everybody else must've left. But Momiji had run out after him… even in the storm. He sighed, putting his tea in a cup and reclining on the couch. He sipped the tea… waiting for something to happen…

It was peaceful…

Too peaceful for it to be normal in this house. Especially with Momiji asleep in Kyo's room… and Shigure and Hatori being in the same room. He shook his head, as he set the tea down on the table in front of him.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and there was a figure standing in the door. "Hatsuharu!"

End of Chapter 9!

---

Oooookay! Did you enjoy the long-ly awaited chapter? Hope so! XD!

(Whoa! New way of doing review responses... o.o; )Well, obviously, this is not the end of the story, Yuki! Sorry! XD And Sanrio-chan, glad the lunch was yummy for your tummy! n.n I'm so glad it still makes sense! –relieved sigh- As for you, Uh… What shall I call you, mycownotyourcow? XD Uh, MCNYC! XD As for you, thanks for the support –thumbs up- I shall keep writing! Deathwaitsfornoone, what should I call you? Well, Deathwaits, I hate yaoi, so it will _not_ be HaruxMomiji, don't worry! DX Puns are awesome though! XD And, I'm glad the facts were… factual! And UP (unsafety pin), a distinct smell? Yeah, that's weird… o.O Well, I'll tell you right now that it's not going to be dealt with normally… since it isn't a normal case of schizophrenia. –nod- Oh well, right? XD

Cows-roc-my-world… Sorry, but my life does not revolve around fan fiction. If I can't get around to updating, be patient, alright? No need to be so hostile. Seras Tomikia! Eheheh… Thanks for saying it's so great! I, personally, like Haru Haru more than Black Haru… Oh well! We're all friends here, eh? XD How many chapters…? Uh… No idea! Won't be too long, although.

Thanks for reading! Please review


	10. Darkness

OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! It's been _2 months_ since I've last updated! I AM SO SORRY! It's just that a lot of stuff has been going on in life, and I've had other things to worry about… My deepest apologies. Now, on to the story we've all been waiting for!

---

Chapter 10 – Darkness

Haru looked up, fear invading his dark brown eyes. He stared at the figure standing in the door; short black hair, black eyes, black shirt, black pants. In an odd sense he was darkness in a tangible form.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Hatsuharu?" He asked, walking up to the fearful boy.

"Yes, it has Akito."

"I'd almost forgotten you were staying here with Shigure."

"I'm sorry…" He apologized, knowing that's what Akito would've wanted to hear, but truly, he had no idea why he wanted to hear it.

"I forgive you."

"Thank you, Akito…" Haru said quietly, avoiding eye contact with the so-called god of the zodiac.

"I hear about your… 'condition,' Hatsuharu, from Hiro and Kisa. You know you just could've come to me for help. I would've put you in a nice room all of your own. You'd only have to think of yourself; I'd come to visit you, of course," Akito told him, _almost_ kindly.

"I…" Haru had no idea how to respond. "Akito, I…"

"What? You _what_?" Akito asked harshly.

"Akito? What are you doing here?"

Both Akito and Haru looked up to the sudden voice. IT was Shigure. "Shigure… I'm talking to Hatsuharu, if you must know," Akito almost growled.

Shigure forced a relieved smile, saying ", as long as you aren't killing the poor boy or something. It's hard to tell these days…"

"What do _you_ care, Shigure! Why are you always so cruel to me!"

"Oh, Akito, my darling," he smiled sarcastically ", why _shouldn't_ I be so cruel to you?"

Akito growled at Shigure and wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders. "Hatsuharu, you'd have to come back to me eventually, because of our bond. You'd come back eventually, wouldn't you?" He paused, presumably waitng for an answer. "Wouldn't you? He asked in a stricter tone.

Shigure sighed. "My, this _is_ a problem, isn't it?"

Haru didn't seem to hear Shigure. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping to seal the world from his mind. Maybe this would work. Maybe it was all just a dream… _Please, let it be a dream_ Haru begged. He opened his eyes.

It wasn't a dream. He shut his eyes again. He could feel a big lump in his throat, and his eyes watering up. _Help me, _he begged, _anyone, please, help me! Why isn't Shigure doing anything to help! Help!_ He felt a tear slide down his face, but with the swipe of a sleeve it was gone.

"Akito, stop it!" He heard a voice, a familiar voice. He expected his black self to be standing up for him, and talking with out him realizing it. But it wasn't his voice. He was afraid to open his eyes now.

"Well if it isn't Yuki…" At this, Haru opened his eyes – no longer afraid – and looked at the top of the stairwell. There he was, standing tall. But what now?

"Akito, get away from Haru!" Yuki yelled, taking a step down, towards Haru and Akito.

"Oh? What do you plan on doing, Yuki? Hm?" He asked in a taunting tone, pulling Haru closer to him. Haru watched Yuki; his (Yuki's) arms were trembling. Yuki was scared, _really_ scared.

The door swung open again and a man with brownish-red hair emerged from the stormy night. He had pale skin, and he was wearing a casual dark green suit (not like Hatori's suits. His was much more casual.). "Akito… WE have to go back now. It's almost midnight, and you know if you don't sleep you'll get sick again."

"Kureno…" Akito murmured. "Fine," he said, finally releasing Haru. "I'll be back, Hatsuharu, so don't get better without my permission," Akito threatened. Then Akito and Kureno left, leaving the room in silence.

"Haru…" Yuki ran down the steps and sat down next to Haru on their couch ", are you alright?"

Haru responded by clinging to Yuki, and letting the salty tears run down his cheeks. "I'm sorry!" He sobbed ", I've caused you so much trouble! I was so scared! I'm so sorry!"

_What was there to be afraid of? Akito. Why be afraid of him? He put Rin and Kisa in the hospital. He could lock me up and take anyone I care for away from me…_

Yuki hesitantly hugged Haru and help him until they both fell asleep. Shigure smiled, _Brave, Yuki-chan. Very brave…_

End of Chapter 10

---

THERE! I finished! –cry- Poor Haru! Stupid Akito! DX n.n Go Yuki! Anyway… Uh, yeah. I finally finished it. Forgive me for the probable many typo's and mistakes I made; it's cold, and one in the morning. So yeah… I'm really sorry about the delay. I got so caught up in watching Bleach that I couldn't pull away from it!

Blonde-Existentialist - thanks! n.n Wow. Actually, I thought about making Haru have more personalities… o.O I just thought it would be fun. I might, actually. And I like Hatori and Yuki… and they're pretty close to Haru (well, I made it like that… But they're cool!). XD Hope you don't mind…

Erenriel – Sorry to dissapoint you!

Sanrio-chan – Thanks, Sanrio! I'll be sure to take that comment to heart! –cry- What a touching story! XD

Monkeyfeet- Oh my god! Sorry! –cry- I'm so sorry! Please don't stop reading! Sorry, but you're wrong… I'm glad you like it!

Blackangeltwin- n.n You're the lucky winner that sent me over the edge and made me finally write this chapter! LUCKY YOU!

Again, everyone I am truly sorry for the wait! And the suspense! Ok. Time for a vote. All in favor of Haru having more personalities, say "oh, I do, I do!" or something along those lines to indicate that you want him to have more personalities.. XD Review, guys! I LOVE YOU ALL FOR STICKING AROUND!


	11. Ordinary

Yeesh, I need to update more, ya? I'm sorry, guys… I am so unapplied to this right now… XD Er, well… I finally wrote chapter 11, hope you enjoy it, my wonderful readers! Oh yeah, I'm changing this to drama instead of angst… It's not so angsty, it's more drama-ish, right? –nervous laugh- Right… And… please excuse typos and mistakes… -sweatdrop-

---

Chapter eleven- Ordinary

"Queer." Kyou said. "Plain and simple - queer."

"They had a rough night, Kyou-kun. You can't be so harsh," Shigure replied. Although… Hatori said Shigure had no right to talk, since earlier, he too had been making fun of Haru and Yuki sleeping next to each other on the couch. He'd even taken pictures!

"Should we wake them up, Hatori-san?" A pure minded Tohru chimed in.

"No… Let them sleep. Hatsuharu's had a tough time sleeping… and Yuki's always grouchy when he wakes up," he answered simply, flipping through his psychology books.

"Well, then… Kyou-kun and I should go to school," she smiled "good bye!" She grabbed Kyou's arm and rushed out for school.

"Ah! Hey – HEY!" Kyou yelled as he pulled away from Tohru. "Why such a rush? Now we'll be early!" When Tohru didn't respond he glanced towards her only to see a saddened and worried expression on her face. "You all right?" He asked bluntly.

"Kyou-kun… Do you think Hatsuharu-san will be all right?"

"… Of course he will, moron. He's_ Haru_, he _has_ to be all right!" He responded, trying to keep the normal, cocky Kyou-ness in his voice.

"I hope you're right…" She gasped, and wiped her eyes.

"Hey… Don't cry. Don't worry, ok? He'll be fine… Now, dry your eyes or the yankee'll think I did something to you," Kyou tried to sound angry, as he normally would, but he couldn't pull it off; he was too worried about Haru.

Tohru smiled and laughed as she used her sleeve to dry her eyes quickly. As soon as they walked in Momiji ran up to them. "Tohru-kun!" He grinned.

"Oh… Hello, Momiji-kun," she smiled back at him.

Just an ordinary day.

It was later on in the day… Still no sign of Haru or Yuki… Were they still on the couch asleep together? As Kyou thought of this, he began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sohma!" The yeacher yelled. Kyou snapped his head up to stare at the angry faced teacher. "Outside. Now!"

"Yes, sensei…" he mumbled, going out in to the hall quickly.

"Naughty cat, aren't you?" A familiar voice seemed to taunt as it echoed in the empty hallway.

Kyou twitched. "Yuki…! Where's your boyfriend? Huh!" He shot back, smirking at his brilliant comeback.

"Shut up. Stupid cat," he growled defensively.

Kyou got quiet. Yuki was mad. _Really mad._ With a punch to the face, Kyou's smirk was wiped off it. "H-hey!" Kyou yelled. This wasn't Yuki… or perhaps it was a side nobody had ever seen before. Either way, Yuki's punch began a fight, and that fight got them both in serious trouble.

When the teacher went out to say Kyou could come in again she got confused. "Sohma? Sooooohmaaaa?"

"Sensei? Is he not here?" Tohru asked, worry stuck in her voice.

"Nope. Seems Sohma left."

Just an ordinary day…

Ater school… Kyou _still_ hasn't shown up. Neither has Yuki or Haru.

"Tohru-kun… you should go home," Hanajima said. "It's getting late."

"I know… but I can't just leave Kyou-kun's things here."

"Shut up, you stupid rat!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't insulted Haru! It's all your fault!"

"That's Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun!" Tohru smiled and ran out to the hall to greet them.

"Oh… Honda-san, hello," he smiled.

"Hey! Prince! Don't avoid this!" Kyou yelled without a glance at Tohru.

"Do you two fight on a daily basis like this?" Uotani asked as she and Hanajima came out of the classroom holding Tohru and Kyou's things.

"Yes," Tohru answered simply ", the always fight like this."

"We do not," Yuki told them defensively.

"Yeah! It's not a baily dasis!" Kyou yelled quickly. A sheepish look appeared on everyone's face, especially Kyou. Soon after, that silence turned to laughter.

Kyou was steamed because everyone was making fun his "baily dasis" screw-up. Kyou, Tohru, and Yuki were walkeding home together, as always, in a good mood (except for Kyou)… until they got home and saw the panicked look on Hatori's face.

Chapter eleven- end

---

Sorry guys, I decided Haru only needed 1 other personality… Sorry those who I disappointed! Hehe…

Adi88 – XD Very, very funny review! Thanks for the compliments! And yeah… I decided "Yuki needs to do something really cool that's nice to Haru!" Oh, and ranting's fine, I enjoy reading it! Lol, that's so weird.

Lunna-chan – Thanks a lot, Miss Brazil. Yeah… it would be weird. And _very_ complicated…. Sorry if I disappointed you by not doing it, Lunna-chan! –nervous laugh-

Blonde-Existentialist – Hehe, thanks for the support. I'd have to say female about Akito, I suppose. He (I still call him a he, lol) won't show up a lot… x.x I don't like him much. I think he'll be female, though… Female just makes more sense. XD 

Monkeyfeet180 – Yay! Such a loyal reader! –grin- Don't worry, Rin will show up eventually! I don't know when, but she will! XD

… I wonder what ever happened to Yuki- Year of the Rat… -cry- Sanrio-chan, too! They left me! … That's so sad. They were great, too… Well, for you loyal readers, I present to you a crappy preview! XD (Play dramatic music when you read it and see how it is! Lol) By the way, it's different parts of the chapter… Kinda like… a movie trailer. XD (Oh god, I cant believe I did this!)

Hatori – Where's Hatsuharu? He said he was going to school when he left!

Haru – Finally… I can get you back.

Kyou – Don't do it!

? – Haru… stop.

End of the preview! Suspenseful, huh? XD Please look forward to it!


	12. Mother

Er, sorry guys. It's been a while, huh? Well, here's Chapter 12. Sorry for keeping you all hanging. I feel horrible about not updating more… I'll work on that, I swear! Not only that, but this is a short chapter. I'm terrible, aren't I? Sorry, guys.

---

Chapter 12- Mother

"H-Hatori-san!" Tohru yelled in a panic. "What's wrong?"

As if reading the doctor's mind, Yuki yelled ", where's Haru?"

Kyou, who had been walking in to the house without a care, turned around finally and looked at Hatori in disbelief. He couldn't help but listen intently for the answer. It wasn't possible… It _couldn't_ be possible. Haru wasn't so stupid as to run away from a place that wasn't even his home back to the place where Akito and his mother was. He wasn't that stupid, right? … Right?

"He said he went to school…" Hatori sighed as he gently placed his hand above his blind eye in frustration. "But you didn't see him there, right? But then, where else would he go?"

"Where else _could_ he go?" Yuki blurted out. "He wouldn't go to the main house, right?"

Tohru's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped in confusion. "Why wouldn't he go there? That's his home, isn't it?"

"Well, yes… But Akito and his mother are there, and he wouldn't want to see them…" Yuki explained absent-mindedly. Tohru began to nod in understanding, but was quite rudely interrupted by Kyou's shoulder hitting hers as he ran past her, Yuki, and Hatori full-speed. Yuki and Tohru watched Kyou run off, wondering what possibly could've triggered such a spontaneous burst of energy from him. "Where is he _going_?" Yuki asked no on in particular, disgusted by the fact that Kyou would leave at a tragic time like this.

Hatori stepped in to the house and yelled ", Shigure, call the main house and see if Hatsuharu's there!" He probably figured Kyou was a lost cause by now.

"Of course, Haa-san!" Shigure smiled, somehow in the midst of all this chaos, and picked up the phone. Tohru and Yuki walked in swiftly, trying to think of where Haru possibly could've gone.

"Finally… I can get you back," Haru smirked, thinking of all the bad things she ever did to him. "Everything you ever did and said to me. This will take care of it all…" Slowly and surely, Haru walked up towards his house, popping his knuckles loudly.

He turned when he heard loud footsteps and hard panting, only to see Kyou reaching out to stop Haru. Kyou grabbed Haru's sleeve trying desperately to catch his breath. It seemed to Haru that Kyou was trying to stay up rather than stop him. "What?" He growled, almost in an annoyed tone.

"Don't-" Kyou had to stop to pant ", don't do it!"

"Don't do _what_?" Haru asked with a tinge of fake innocence. It was so obvious, and Kyou wanted to start yelling… only some mysterious force stopped him from yelling and would only allow him to answer simply.

"Hurt her." Kyou looked up with a regretful look, and sadness and anger in his eyes. "Don't hurt you mother, Haru!"

Haru's only response was silence. Kyou finally let go of his sleeve and stood up straight. "You'll only regret it later…" He spoke shakily and choppy – forcing out one word as he searched for the others. "It hurts… to see your mother die… even when you think they don't love your, or you don't love them…."

Silence again, then a little laugh. "Oh, sorry," Haru chuckled as Kyou's anger flared even higher. "I don't do too well _listening_ to other peoples advice. Gotta learn on my own, got me?"

"You stupid idiot! It doesn't work that way!" Kyou yelled, looking down. "It isn't something you want to go through! It hurts worse than hell… It scares you for life…" Kyou's voice cracked. "It isn't something… you want to learn…"

Soon, it started to rain as they both stood there in the heavy silence. _Maybe_, Haru thought, _the rain will scare off this cat._ Kyou stayed staring at the ground. "…two… 'em…"

"What?"

"Two of 'em! I've killed two mothers, Haru!" Kyou screamed. Like the rain pouring from the sky, tears flooded Kyou's face. "You don't know what it feels like!"

Haru stayed silent, then he turned his back to Kyou and the pitiful state he was currently in. Slowly, Haru walked away from Kyou, only to be intercepted by a woman with black hair cut short. He stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide.

"Kyou-kun!" Tohru yelled, running up to the soaked and crying Kyou after Yuki. Quickly, the cat concealed his face by looking down. Hatori and Shigure shortly followed, panting even harder than Yuki and Tohru and Kyou had been.

"Haru… stop," the girl with short black hair ordered in a simple tone.

"R… Rin," Haru murmured. All eyes were on her.

Chapter 12- End

---

Yay! The long awaited Rin has finally arrived! Again, sorry about the update times. Oh, and I know I suck at grammar and I type too fast so I make lots of typo's, but please bear with me! Help fix this! Be a grammar nazi! CORRECT ME! –shakes fist- Just kidding! But, please help me…

Mykah – Er… Sorry. During summer there's a huge thing I had to deal with, so I couldn't update at all. I'm sorry… But thanks, please keep reading?

Blonde-existentialist – Thanks. Glad you think so. I thought there needed to be one.

cocoke5 – Great! Hope you stick around! Will you bear with my huge updating pause times? XD


	13. End

Yo. Instead of doing my math homework and valentines like a good girl, I wrote this. Read it, for I finally finished the story with this chapter!! Allow me to explain myself. I was waiting to read the last volume of the manga, which I thought was 22. After months and months, I discovered it was really volume 23. (Or whatever the numbers are…) And then, after much more waiting, Tokyopop forced them to take it down. So now, I have written you this awaited chapter.

---

Chapter 13 – End

"What's the surprise, Kuro?" Rin asked with a stoic tone and a small glare. Black Haru stayed quiet. "Let me talk to Haru, now, Kuro," the horse demanded.

"No. You'll make me dissapear, won't you? I need to protect him! Hatsuharu is_ nothing_ without me, Rin! Back off and let me beat the bitch that hurt him!"

"DID because of unnatural reasons, right?" Rin asked herself as she turned her head up to the rainy sky. "The unnatural reason is his selflessness, right, Kuro?"

"That's why I'm protecting him. He needs it. He's too selfless to be able to protect himself!" Black Haru yelled in his own defense.

"Haru…" Rin began, as if she were speaking to her dear boyfriend, white Hatsuharu. "You've helped and protected me so much. Now it's my turn."

Hatsuharu scowled. What was this woman thinking? "You can't protect him, Rin."

"Stop being so selfless, Haru. You're always thinking about other people, worrying about them. Be selfish Haru, take your life back from Kuro. It's ok sometimes, but it's too much now. You're letting him take over completely."

"Sh-shut up! He can't hear you!" Black Haru yelled desperately. He roughly grabbed Rin's arms, causing the horse to wince slightly. "I need to protect him!"

"No, Kuro. It's my turn," she shot back defiantly, breaking free from his tight grip.

Hatsuharu screamed as loud as he could, then fell to his knees as be began to mutter quickly to himself. His voice was 2-toned and weary, as if he'd just gotten done running miles and miles. Finally, to everyone's panicked relief, he stopped and looked up to Rin in a pathetic manner.

Hatori ran over, changing to his doctor mode as he made his way through the mud and rain. "Hatsuharu!"

"Rin…" Haru mumbled. Tears or rain ran down his face. "He's crying. My black side is crying."

Rin hugged the rebellious looking teen. "Take your life back, Haru. He doesn't need it like you do. Take it back."

"But he's crying…" He whispered as he wrapped his shaking arms around her small waist. "He's crying. What do I do…?"

"So are you, Haru," the purple haired rat said as he kneeled down next to Haru. "It's like… when someone's too selfless, they break. When you broke, Black Haru was there for you. Now… now you're fixed, you don't need him. When you bend, you can let him take over… but nobody's bending you yet. Let Black Haru know that…"

"I can't believe the Hatsuharu-san I know would give in so easily," Tohru said as she approached nervously. She kneeled down over Yuki, smiling with those big blue eyes of hers.

Kyou and Shigure followed shortly after towards her. Hatori stood up slowly to greet the dog and cat. Rin's knees collapsed under the weight of Haru, and she fell but hugged her boyfriend tighter despite that. She looked at Haru as if he were a child, and then up to the broken sky where the sun began to shine it's rays down on the earth. "It's ok once in a while… but not always."

_Thank you, Rin…_ Haru thought slowly as his eyes raised to meet Yuki and Tohru's gaze. _Thank you, Yuki and Honda-san… and Tori-nii and Kyou…Thank you Shigure. Thank you everyone._ He paused, taking one last look around at the group surrounding him now. _Thank you, Kuro_. As Haru's face dried, so did the ground. The sun broke through the clouds, giving everyone a reason to relax.

Haru sat on the edge of the rooftop of his home. His mother was sitting comfortably inside, no longer angry about the divorce. She was looking for him that day it was raining, when Black Haru finally decided it was safe to lay dormant for a while. The sun tanned his skin slowly as he went over that day's math homework in his mind.

"Hatsuharu!" Hatori called from the ground. "Yuki called and wanted to know if you wanted to go out for dinner with him Kyou, and Honda-san!"

The ox paused as he looked down at the doctor. "Only if he buys!" He shouted down with a smile dancing subtly on his lips.

Chapter 13-End

Control-End

---

Erenriel – Thanks a bunch, man!! I'm grateful that someone kept with it for this long!! Sorry you missed it, I probably did something screwy… Anyway! Kyou's screw up was born from my bestest friend! I know, Hatori shouldn't smoke. Such a bag doctor. Tsk, tsk.

Yuffiegal – I know. Haru's my angst bag for Fruits Basket. XD Thanks

Lunna-chan – Yeah! Sorry, I haven't uploaded anything in a long, long time! I LOVE YOU FOR LOVING IT! I love HaruxRin! They're so awesomely cute together. English is fine, I have a Columbian friend, so I'm used to things like that. But you're actually very good with English! MWUAH! –kiss-

Kuro Ookami Hatake – Only slighty, and yes. I think you helped push me over the edge and made me want to finish this real bad. Thank you.

Thank you for reading, guys. Really. I LOVE YOU ALL WHO READ THIS! –blows kisses- Please tell me what you thought of the end. If you want full character endings, like in an epilogue or something, ask. But I think I'll only do that if a lot of people tell me they want one. Thanks for sticking it out with me; I wouldn't have done it without you!


End file.
